


Californie

by LeKiwi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Insomnia, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Season/Series 03, Road Trips, Slow Build
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeKiwi/pseuds/LeKiwi
Summary: Derek simplement n'en peut plus, et Stiles non plus. Alors ils s'en vont.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [California](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237710) by [littlefrog1025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefrog1025/pseuds/littlefrog1025). 



> Je n'ai absolument aucun droit sur ce travail, j'ai juste traduit inélégamment cette fiction de l'anglais. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi.  
> Et ne vous attendez pas vraiment à ce que je traduise la suite, désolé.

* * *

  
Derek annonce à Stiles qu'il part. Il n'accumule que des échecs. Les gens continuent de mourir, et rien à Beacon Hills ne va jamais mieux.

Stiles est d'accord. C'est pourquoi il prépare un sac de voyage, attrape ordi, téléphone, chargeur, gagne le loft avec des sombres demi-lunes sous ses yeux, 7kg plus léger et les épaules affaissées comme s'il portait une autre personne sur son dos depuis des mois.

C'est du remord. De la honte. De la peur et du dégoût. Derek sait ce que c'est. Alors il ne s'oppose pas. Il ne dit pas à Stiles qu'il doit rester pour son père, et pour Scott. A la place, il jette le sac de Stiles dans le coffre, lui interdit de toucher la radio, et s'arrête à une station d'essence à la sortie de la ville.

Derek se procure une carte routière, de l'aspirine, une trousse de premier secours et quelques bouteilles d'eau. Stiles achète du Beef Jerky, des Twizzlers et deux litres de Dr.Pepper. Il paye aussi pour l'essence.

C'est le crépuscule, entre l'aube et le lever du soleil, et le ciel a une parfaite couleur bleue quand ils dépassent le signe "Vous quittez Beacon Hills".

Stiles ne le remarque même pas. Il a la tête baissée, plongé sur la carte.

Ils n'ont pas de chemin, ni de destination d'ailleurs. Le plan c'est juste d'y aller. De partir, et de ne pas se retourner. Pas pour un moment en tout cas.

"Prends Sud" dit finalement Stiles. Alors Derek tourne sur l'autoroute pour cette direction.

»»»

Stiles touche la radio. Derek gronde, mais le laisse faire. Le choix musical de Stiles est identique à ses propres chansons acoustiques, son rock classique, ses quelques musiques hip hop populaire et son peu de"princesses hipster", comme Rosie Lowe, Chela, et Elizaveta. Alors il garde ses yeux sur la route, tapotant le volant du doigt pendant que Stiles se plaint de la construction. Routes merdiques avec des nids de poule et des ponts qui s'écroulent.

  
Il se tait sur une chanson. Une chanson de Fleetwood Mac.

Derek remarque les larmes qui remplissent ses yeux et le son étouffé qu'il lâche au refrain.

La chanson est terminée et Stiles éteint la radio. Il écoutent le vent siffler autour de la voiture par les fenêtres ouvertes.

Derek continue de rouler vers le Sud. Suivant tous les panneaux qui mènent à Sacramento.

"Ma mère. Elle écoutait beaucoup cette chanson. 'Me la chantait des fois" annonce Stiles en passant la borne des 60 kilomètres.

"J'aime bien cette chanson" lui apprend Derek, parce que c'est vrai.

"...Ouais. Moi aussi"

»»»

Ils roulaient depuis 6 heures quand ils atteignent la Faille de San Andreas.

Stiles sort de la voiture et prends des photos avec son téléphone.

Derek le regarde depuis le capot de sa Camaro, terminant la moitié d'hamburger que Stiles n'est pas arrivé à manger dans le petit restaurant 130 kilomètres plus loin.

Il ne finit plus rien. Le siège passager est déjà jonché de malbouffe à peine touchée. Il arrive à avaler la moitié avant d'abandonner avec un air nauséeux, malade. Comme si sa nourriture était soudainement devenue un plat d'asticots et de grumeaux de lait caillé.

Stiles s'affaiblit. Et Derek connait ce type de faiblesse, beaucoup trop bien. C'est le genre qui rend dormir difficile, te tourmentant avec des cauchemars d'horribles vérités que tu dois subir, comme de l'acide dans ton intestin, et se transformant en cendres dans ta bouche. C'est pour ça que Stiles ne peut à peine manger.

C'est pour ça que Derek est inquiet, et se contente de finir ce que Stiles ne peut pas.

»»»

Ils sont à San Francisco quand Stiles éteint son téléphone.

Il a coupé le son quand il ne voulait pas s'arrêter de sonner. Puis totalement éteint quand il ne voulait pas arrêter de vibrer.

Derek lui jette un œil.

"J'ai laissé un mot"

Derek lève les yeux au ciel.

"Un long mot."

Maintenant c'est le téléphone de Derek qui sonne.

"Putain !" Stiles saisit leurs deux téléphones, enlève l'arrière et sort les batteries.

Derek lève un sourcil.

" Je les remettrai plus tard. J'ai juste besoin... J'ai besoin... Y'a trop de bruit. Y'a besoin de moins de bruit. Leur parler c'est que du bruit."

Derek hoche la tête. Il ressent la même chose.

»»»

Stiles commande une soupe. C'est la seule chose qu'il peut avaler sans avoir l'air de souffrir quand il mange. Derek termine une salade poulet-pesto quand Stiles baille, bruyamment et longuement.

Ils s'enregistrent dans un motel. Une chambre, deux lits. Derek insiste pour prendre le lit le plus proche de la porte.

Stiles laisse ses sacs tomber sur son lit et entre dans la salle de bain. Derek entend la douche couler après quelques minutes.

Il allume la télévision. Ses options sont limitées, alors il choisit Des Jours Et Des Vies au lieu de Judge Judy. Il est presque en train de s'endormir quand deux hommes sur l'écran commencent à se disputer. Ils sont les deux jeunes, et beaux, comme tous les acteurs, et il se battent pour un autre gars, ce qui surprend Derek. Il s'y connait peu en séries, mais il n'avait aucune idée qu'elles avaient des intrigues gay.

Il continue de regarder, curieux au milieu de la musique excessivement dramatique et des monologues qui exposent les vengeances auxquelles les personnages pensent à haute voix. Le garçon-à-l'air-gentil, gendre idéal, avec des cheveux noirs, est marié à un gars aux cheveux de sable et une continuelle "bitchface". "Bitchface" est dans de beaux draps. Il a trompé "gendre idéal" et l'ex-fiancé de "gendre idéal", qui a des bras aussi larges qu'un canon, le sait apparemment, et veut récupérer "gendre idéal".

Il devrait se reposer, mais il y a un triangle amoureux gay devant ses yeux, alors c'est un peu difficile de faire la sieste pour le moment.

La douche s'arrête et Derek se jette sur la télécommande, changeant pour Judge Judy.

Stiles arrive, couvert d'une serviette, séchant ses cheveux noisette avec une autre. "Je crois que j'ai utilisé toute l'eau chaude. Tu devras peut-être attendre quelques minutes."

Derek acquiesce, essayant difficilement de ne pas fixer les gouttes d'eau qui coulent sur le front de Stiles depuis ses cheveux mouillés jusqu'à se perdre dans de trop longs cils, des yeux de biche coloriés d'ambre.

"Tu regardes quoi ?" demande Stiles, glissant une paire de sous-vêtements sous sa serviette.

Derek hausse les épaules. "Thriller juridique." Il lance la télécommande à Stiles. "Regarde ce que tu veux." dit-il, enlevant son t-shirt et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

"Il n'y a plus d'eau chaude." lui rappelle Stiles.

" Une douche froide me dérange pas." répond Derek à travers la porte fermée.

»»»

Stiles se réveille en hurlant au milieu de la nuit.

Derek l'entoure de ses bras forts. "Stiles. Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Tout va bien. T'es en sécurité. T'es en sécurité, je le promet." murmure-t-il dans l'oreille de l'humain.

Les halètements se transforment en sanglots. Des larmes coulent sur la nuque de Derek et des doigts fins s'enfoncent dans son dos.

Il se contente de le tenir. C'est tout ce qu'il peut faire, malgré le besoin démangeant de faire plus, d'apporter de l'aide. Mais il n'y en a pas. Il n'y a pas de réconfort. Juste ce qui a été ressenti, et ce qui n'aide pas. Il y a pas de remède, pas d'antidote, pas de formule magique. La peur ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Ca te domine complètement, te possède, et te laisse sans défense, et avec une encore plus grande peur parce que tu es soudainement devenu conscient de ton impuissance.

"Non, ça va pas bien. Ca va pas." pleure Stiles

"Je sais, et je suis désolé de l'avoir dit"

»»»

Ils sont dans le même lit maintenant. Le lit de Derek. Stiles est recroquevillé contre lui, respirant doucement sur sa nuque. Il sait par son battement de cœur que Stiles n'est pas endormi.

"Tu devrais essayer de te reposer"

"Ouais, parce que ça a parfaitement fonctionné il y a une heure"

"Juste... Ferme tes yeux et essaye de ne pas penser"

"C'est ça ton meilleur conseil ?"

"C'est mieux que d'être réveillé à deux heures du matin et de m'emmerder."

"Je me permet de te contredire" rit Stiles. "Je peux te sentir rouler tes yeux. C'est hilarant"

"Regarde la télé, ou quelque chose"

Stiles se tait au rejet de Derek.

Le loup-garou ne sait pas quoi dire. Il est tout autant perdu. Personne lui a donné un manuel pour comment gérer autant de dégâts.

Stiles roule sur le côté, dos à dos avec Derek "...Je veux plus me sentir comme ça."

"...Moi non plus."

"Comment tu te sens ?"

"...Coupable" dit Derek, ravalant les larmes brûlant dans ses yeux et la boule dans sa gorge.

"J'ai peur"

"Je sais"

"Comment on se répare ?"

Il ne sait pas. Il n'a pas de vrai réponse. Juste une phrase vide qui lui vient à l'esprit. Une chose que sa mère avait l'habitude de dire quand tout paraissait être trop. Quand elle avait l'impression que les murs se refermaient sur elle, et qu'elle avait besoin de juste une seconde pour respirer. "Un jour à la fois. On se guérit un jour à la fois."


End file.
